bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Taxon
Taxon is a special agent. He costs 150MM. He fires every 4 seconds. His range is that of an x/1 super monkey. He can detect camo because he is human and in the game you(human) can also see camo bloons. History Taxon is a human kid raised by monkeys. This has nothing to relate with Tarzan. Taxon could do nothing, but one day, when he went to Temple of the Monkey God to pray, some monkey apprentice kids started teasing him by saying that he was powerless. It was true. So, he prayed the ToTMG for superpowers, and he got these! Forms Taxon can transform into different forms, each having it's own skills. Regular Form- Nothing special. Fires a beam of light that pierces infinity in a short distance of 3 cm(i.e. 114 pixels approx.). Deals 3 layers. Super Taxon- Guess what! Taxon transforms, gaining a big power boost! The beam of light now pops 4 layers in 4 cm. Fires every 3 seconds. Cost- 300 Hyper Taxon- Taxon Transforms again! His power gets boosted again! The beam of light pops 6 layers in 10 cm. Fires every 2 seconds. Cost- 1000 Superior Taxon- This transformation is a bloon killer! This huge power boost will help you a lot. The beam pops 10 layers, piercing infinity in his range. Fires every second. Cost- 3000 Ape Hyper Taxon- Taxon uses the ultimate gift of the Monkey God, he transforms into an Ape! He is powerful enough to throw beams of light capable of piercing infinity and dealing 40 damage with both hands! Constantly fires without stopping. Cost- 22500 'Ability-' Ape Angry!- Taxon goes mad at the bloons, punching the strongest bloon/blimp on screen. This deals 3000 damage straightaway. His speed gets boosted by x15 for 8 seconds. Cooldown- 40 seconds. Taxon Pro For how to achieve this, see Pure Epicness. Taxon+Pure Epicness= Purely Epic Warrior Of Bloon Obliterating Devastating Doom or ''Taxon Pro. Pure Epicness can only be used on Taxon when he is in Ape Hyper Form. Pro Effects- The beam deals x10 damage to MOAB Class Bloons. Ability Improvements- Ape Angry!- Taxon goes mad at the bloons, punching the strongest bloon/blimp on screen. This deals 6000 damage straightaway. His speed gets boosted by x25 for 12 seconds. Cooldown- 50 seconds. How did humans enter the monkey world? These humans entered the monkey world when Magic Man Ooh, the creator of the universe saw that the bloons had become really smart, and had created blimps like the deadly ZOMG. He had to put some weights on the monkey side to make the balance of the world equal, so he transported characters from his comics to the monkey world. Nomba, Taxon and Dark Crimsons became real. Trivia * Taxon is a real character from MagicManOoh's Comic "''The Dracos strike back" * Random Trivia: When Taxon was evil, he was killed by Rhonitus but Realboy7 decided to revive him to fight the bloons (He is not evil anymore). * I think that I still have the comic somewhere, so I'll be uploading pictures of his forms soon. Anyways , would you use Taxon? Signature Magic Man 0oh Category:Special Agents